


Requiem for a Revenant

by HEllmersy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Liam Dunbar, Deputy Theo Raeken, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Jordan Parrish - Freeform, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), more characters to be tagged at a later date, ships to be tagged at a later date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEllmersy/pseuds/HEllmersy
Summary: Stiles comes home after some time away, and not for the right reasons.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Requiem for a Revenant

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick note that the revenants are NOT a Wynnona Earp referance they are actually Mortal Kombat inspired. 
> 
> Here's a vid if you want a better idea of what I'm taking about (fair warning it is VERY bloody): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7k3g_WIoDgY.

Theo looks up at Liam from across the room and the other Beta meets his eyes just before the front doors of the Sheriff's department burst open.

There's an instant shift in the air, almost like having a weighted blanket thrown over your head, and Theo is sure he's not the only one who can feel it because even the human deputies are looking squeamish. It then that Liam and Theo both look over to the entrance into the main hallway of the Sheriff's department and see _him_ , and so do all the other deputies in the department.

The room falls into an almost unnatural silence.

It's been a long time since anyone has seen Stiles, almost thirteen years and yet here he is now, wearing considerably less than his heavily armed companions dressed down in a tight black sleeveless turtle neck that is almost borderline not safe for work, a pair of low-slung snug black leather pants, black combat boots that come up to just below his knees and a pair of black fingerless gloves. There is also a lone knife strapped to his upper-right thigh but besides that, he doesn't carry any other weapons and isn't even wearing a tactical vest or elbow or knee guards, yet despite his lack of gear, Theo can sense something different about the man standing in front of him.

One glaringly obvious difference is the sleeve of tattoos up his left arm, what's weird about it though is that Theo can't make any of them out. Stiles is less than five feet away from him but the dark ink is shrowded, blurred and he can't make out the shapes. Though it's not nearly as unsettling as the blanket of raw power that swept over the room when he stepped in.

Stiles raises a hand and does a quick gesture before five of the seven men split off to stand by the entrances/exits of the building. "You know what to do, keep your eyes peeled and if you see the target then it's already too late," Stiles says before makes his way into the Sheriff Parrish's office and the remaining two men stand dutifully in front of the door.

* * *

As a child, Stiles knew that the one thing he wanted most in life was to leave Beacon Hills forever (and to marry Lydia Martin), he wanted to get away from his mother, his mother that used to love him but would occasionally say mean and hurtful things before locking him in the closet, and when his dad asked why she did it her answer was that there was darkness inside of him.

As a result, he tried to run away a few times... Most attempts were done while his mother was still in the hospital, but there was the one time with Scott just after his parents had finally split up.

But Stiles always came back.

Though not usually of his own volition, (more than a few times a deputy had caught him before he could make it out of town) for the most part though, he always _chose_ to come back.

And then Stiles got his license when he turned sixteen. The first thing he did was get the tank filled up to nearly overfull and then drove himself and Scott down to Los Angeles and they spent the day driving around the city and just exploring, getting their first taste of freedom.

Then, not even a week later Stiles dragged his oldest friend out into the woods on a stupid and possibly dangerous quest to find the other half of a dead body, and then Scott got attacked and bitten by a werewolf and Stiles' dreams of leaving - no, _escaping_ , Beacon Hills was tarnished. 

At least that's what it felt like, so when Stiles left for Virginia after graduation it was the most freeing feeling he'd ever felt in his life since his mother died, which might sound like a bad thing to say but it was true nonetheless.

Then, Tamara Monroe happened.

And just like that, it seemed inevitable that at one point or another he would always be forced to return. Either out of obligation to Scott or with his father calling him frantically in the middle of the night, raving about how Allison Argent is on the front lawn.

So when he finally comes back after nearly thirteen years away, he expects to turn a few heads. What he doesn't expect, is for half of the new police force to be made up of his supernatural classmates, he takes it in stride though. Though it takes considerable effort not to sneer at Theo Raeken and twist him around until his head pops off, anyways.

The run down from his father and Sheriff Parrish (he's so proud honestly, Jordan is a good man and is honestly like a brother to Stiles) is this: Two nights ago his dad was getting ready for bed, making his round of checking all the locks when he noticed a figure out on the front lawn, and when he turned on the porch light and finding Allison Argent standing by the window, "Her nose was damn near pressed against the glass, and she looked different too, like... she had grey skin, and her eyes were just the whites, but I could feel her staring at me, and then she smiled and took off."

That's all the description Stiles needs to hear to know what's happening.

* * *

_Stiles only remembers the little things about Allison, he remembers she was beautiful, a beautiful smile with dimples at the corners of her mouth and kind eyes that said how much she loved you without her having to open her mouth and say it. He also remembers her having a big, naive, heart that eventually got her killed._

_The Allison standing before him is rotten, clad in black leather and a demonic-looking bow knocked and ready to fire in her hands, white streaks of magic are illuminating her grey skin that is cracked like dried earth, but even that isn't as sickening as the twisted smile on her face. The way her glowing white eyes travel up and down the length of his body makes his lips peel back in a snarl and the magic buzz under his skin._

_Stiles really fucking hates Revenants._

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not my best work ever (still considerably better than my Wattpad days but we all have to start somewhere), and I'm not sure that I like this tbh, but if you guys want more of this then I'm willing to go for it, I've had this idea for so long and I just had to get it out before it was lost to time and my short ass attention span.
> 
> https://hellmersy.tumblr.com/come scream at me on main (Tumblr) and let's talk Marvel and Teen Wolf. JKjk! Unless...


End file.
